They Kissed
by UnholyBrittana
Summary: Naya/HeMo Fanfic. After the Dublin kiss, and what happens to our two favorite females. -UPDATED-


They Kissed

**A/N**: Naya/HeMo. A little something I wrote about how NAYA AND HEATHER KISSED in Dublin on the last show of the tour. Newly updated.

Naya's POV

* * *

><p>I peeked out the curtain as the fans screamed. Sure enough, there was Heather and Darren doing their thing. Nervously, I walked casually on stage just as Chris entered to take hold of the roaring crowd. We have the best fans ever.<p>

"Oh, hey Santana, what's going?" asked a very enthusiastic Darren, aka, Blaine.

"Hi, I just " I trailed off, losing my courage. I locked eyes with HeMo before refacing the audience, "I heard that Brit here wanted to kiss someone and frankly, you're taken."

Heathers head whipped towards me, obviously confused. Smirking, I winked to let her know it was fine. I got this.

With practiced ease, the words came tumbling out my mouth, "I'll kiss you Britt." The synchronized gasp that came from the crowd was too much, I couldn't help but giggle. Heather nodded firmly and beamed at me. That alone made everything seem a little brighter.

"Okay, I'll close my eyes," she announced, before shutting them tightly. The silence in the room was almost deafening. Internally I started to panic. Before me, the girl of my dreams was waiting for our lips to finally meet, infront of a sold out swarm of people; I couldn't bring myself to believe it was real. So I froze.

After what seemed like forever, I hear Darren harshly whisper, "Just do it!"

'Stay calm Naya,' I demanded myself, even though I was practically shaking. "Ready? One, two, three ."

Closing my eyes, I leaned in. Time seem to stand still as I leaned into her until I was merely centimeters away. Within seconds I felt her lips pressed to mine and couldn't help but smile. A flash ran across my vision, leaving me dazed, and before I knew it, my fantasy was over. Carefully, I open my eyes, not sure to expect, but was greeted by a smile as bright as the sun. Squealing, she rushes towards me to pull me into a hug.

"I love her, bye," she alleges as I start to drag her offstage. Grinning, I turn around once away from the spotlight, only to be attacked by another overwhelming hug.

"That was brilliant! Urgh, Brittana is so on!" HeMo shouts confidently, pumping her fists into the air. How can she be so cute?

I nodded, smiling at her as she continued to go over our latest stunt. That kiss. I'm still slightly light headed. That alone, the peck, had sent me into a blissful trance that, while made my heart clench in a way I've never experienced, confused me. But after a while, I shake it off and take Heathers hand to get ready for our remaining numbers.

**XxX**

A few songs later and the tour is done. Me and the cast head out to a bar to bring in the end of yet another amazing tour. We spend a few hours there, just relaxing and soaking up the after-math of the concert, before we start to head back to our tour buses and get back on the road. As I get in my bunk, I hear the cabin door open.

"Hey," came a familiar voice. Kevin laid down next to me and sighed. "Another year, huh? Damn, I wish Artie and Santana would realize their love for each other already." I chuckled. It has been a long time joke between Kevin and I that our characters were only using Brittany to cover up their love for one another, all joking of course. Santana and Brittany are soul mates, and I knew this before the whole 'Sex isn't dating' thing even started.

"Maybe! Or, you know, I could just be stealing your next girlfriend because Artie scores big," I laugh, winking, "and, as you know, the ladies can't resist this!"

Kevin hangs his head in mock shame. "Speaking of the ladies, any proposals tonight Nay?"

"Naturally, I a line of gorgeous women waiting to kneel before me," I bragged, putting on my best Snix tone. Shaking me head, I grin before admitting I did actually have to turn down some amazing offers tonight.

"Did you know you're trending?" he asks me amusingly, looking up from his phone. 'They Kissed'. Seems appropriate. I beam at the touching gesture from the Brittana fandom and enjoy the feeling of knowing that this thing, storyline or not, matters to people. It matters to me. After a while, Kevin gets up to go to bed, but not before asking me where the kiss came from.

"It just felt right, I guess," I smile softly. He looks at me with a sincere expression before making his leave for the night. A few moments later, I hear the rest of the cast whisper their 'good night's and roll over the fall asleep. A couple of minutes of tossing and turning goes by before I decide to confront the thing, or person, causing my restlessness.  
>"Hey, Heth? You awake?" I whispered, leaning over the side of the bunk to get a better look up at her.<p>

"Yeah, what's up Nay?" Heather sleepily replied. My frayed nerves calm at the sight of her. How can someone be so stunningly beautiful?

"I want to talk about the- the kiss. I'm sorry, I should've asked you first. I don't know what I was thinki-"

"It was perfect," she cuts in, "I'm so glad it happened. I wouldn't have wanted it any other way." For a moment, I just stare up at her and she gentally tucks a strand of hair behind my ear. "You don't know how beautiful you are. You have no idea how long I've waited..." she trails off. My heart clenches once more, making it hard to breath.

"Heather..." I start, not knowing how to finish. Carefully, I climb up to her bunk and lay next to her. With fragile fingers, she links our pinkies in a promise that could last lifetimes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **And that's it! I hope you liked it. And now, I'm going to ask you to review. I know, I know, you're probably not going to be bothered to, but I'll love you forever and more if you do. So thanks! Bye, and thanks for reading


End file.
